halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Spotlight: Girl's Best Friend
Miranda reflects on her position in the galaxy while taking comfort in Zira’s presence, but finds her pet is not the only thing bringing her peace of mind. ---- Miranda sat on the floor of the ship, her head leaned against the wall. She felt tired, but every attempt at sleep ended in failure. So, here she sat, pondering recent events: being on the run from the Syndicate, getting mixed up in Riker’s misadventures and now backed into a corner by the Created’s ultimatum. What have I gotten into? She wondered. Things used to be so simple. Go in, kill some people, get paid. No questions, no worries, just a job - day in, day out. Now... jeez... Miranda’s thoughts trailed off, unable to form coherent thoughts even for herself. Her hands twitched a little from the day’s stress: battle hardened though she was, the young woman could handle only so many life threatening, world shattering events in a day. Between days of chases by rogue ONI agents and mercenaries, near-death at the hands of Prometheans and now betrayal by one of their own AI’s thanks to Cortana, Miranda’s nerves were at their breaking point. But just as her mind had had enough, Miranda felt a small nudge on her arm. Looking, she blearily saw a lizard, standing about a foot high on two legs. It nudged her arm with its snout once again, making a strange purring, clicking noise, then jumped onto her leg to stare more closely at her face. “Hello, Zira,” she said quietly, a slow smirk playing on her lips, “I thought I told you to stay put? Not everyone likes the sight of you as much as I do, you know.” The lizard, if it understood anything, did not let acknowledge the statement. Instead it continued its low humming, nuzzling against Miranda’s chin. As it did, Miranda picked it up and held the lizard against her chest, petting it as Zira continued making contented sounds. “Yes, I’ve missed you too,” Miranda assured her pet. For years now, Miranda had taken care of Zira, ever since she’d accidentally carried the poor thing off in her bag while fleeing a job gone wrong on Euryale. But after seeing how smart and tough the small beast was, Miranda couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it. Ever since it had been her pet, following her between jobs and hideouts. Now it was the only thing of her old life she had left. Miranda sat there a moment longer, cradling her pet and whispering reassurances to it. But slowly she realized that the reassurances were not for Zira: they were for her. Nonetheless, by just sitting there, Miranda felt her twitching and tension begin to pass. “Miranda.” The voice broke the mercenary out of her reverie, as she opened her eyes to find Riker looming over her. He extended his hand towards her. “Sparring match?” Miranda hesitated, then gave a smirk. She knew Riker had his own issues looming. Sparring would be the perfect chance for them to let off some steam. She set down Zira, then took Riker’s hand, letting him help her up. “Sure,” she said, “Couldn’t hurt.” The two set off down the hall, Zira trailing behind. Things may not be simple anymore, Miranda reflected, but that’s no excuse to give up. The pair walked into the sparring room, various Spartans and soldiers scattered throughout the room. Readying themselves, Riker and Miranda stood facing each other. For a few seconds, they mentally prepared, but then Riker launched himself at her. Miranda felt all the tension flow out of herself. She smiled, a wide grin this time. Nothing quite so relaxing as a good fight. Category:The Weekly